thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
The 175th Hunger Games
Hello everyone, this is Emilia, again with guess what? ANOTHER GAMES (I know, shocking!) These games will be the fourth games on this wiki for me, but my fifth complete games (I hope.) So, these games are going to be special. Why? Read below. Arena The arena for these games takes place in an IKEA store. (For those of you who don't know, IKEA is a furniture company store that originated in Sweden that has come over to other countries to share their furniture, little trinkets and meatballs to the rest of the world.) An IKEA store is usually very large, with some stores exceeding 40,000 sq. ft of area, making it the perfect size for an arena for the Hunger Games, right? ikea 1.jpg|Outside of IKEA ikea 2.jpg|Map of the Second Floor (Showroom and Cafe) ikea 3.jpg|Map of the First Floor (Marketplace and Self Furniture Pickup) ikea 4.jpg|One area of the showroom ikea 5.jpg|One area of the Marketplace ikea 6.jpg|One area of the Self Furniture Pickup ikea 7.png|The Cafe Rules 1. NO RESERVES! First come, first served 2. Four tributes per user 3. Make sure to give advice or your tributes will be killed off. 4. HAVE FUN! Pre-Games Stuff Tribute Chart Alliance Chart Training Scores Tribute Gallerys Lunaii Tribute Gallery Emil_Grace.png|Emil Grace: Capitol Tabby Euphoria Reaping.png|Tabby Euphoria: The Capitol Capitol.pn-District-8-Seal.jpg|Alexis Rival: District 0 District 0 - Cadence Snowfall.png|Cadence Snowfall: District 0 LightDymentosa.png|Light Dymentosa: District 1 Allura_Lunaii.png|Allura Glitter: District 1 Lee_Lunaii.png|Lee Kagene: District 2 Alexis_Lunaii.png|Alexis Slate: District 2 Hunger-Games-District-3.jpg|Miles Reworp: District 3 Hunger-Games-District-3.jpg|Sarah Celia: District 3 District 4 - Isaac Bladef.png|Issac Blade: District 4 Juliet_Lunaii.png|Juliet Aphrodite: District 4 Ashh.png|thumb|Ash Harper: District 5 Nichole Peyton.png|Nichole Peyton: District 5 Kordan Lunaii.png|Kordan Caden: District 6 XPyayT0SvcYS.png|Dorithi Wealono: District 6 Jayson Huff.png|Jayson Huff: District 7 ArtemisMoonsliver.png|Artemis Moonsilver: District 7 District 8.jpg|Clover Field: District 8 Clarissa.png|Clarissa Scar: District 8 District_8_-_Favian_Thread.png|Favian Thread: District 9 ForAuction.png|Cheyanne Violanta: District 9 Ty Lunaii.png|Ty Caden: District 10 Helena Krisp Reaping.png|Helena Krisp: District 10 Tim Thorburn.png|Tim Thorburn: District 11 Kim Thorburn.png|Kim Thorburn: District 11 District 7 - August Rose.png|August Rose: District 12 District 7 - Fawn Rose.png|Fawn Rose: District 12 Harley Swoop Reaping.png|Harley Swoop: District 13 Piper Quinn Reaping.png|Piper Quinn: District 13 File:UziKystrel.png|Uzi Kystrel: District 14 District_14_-_Zyana_Howel.png|Zyana Howel: District 14 Real Life Tribute Gallery Emil.png|Emil Grace: Capitol Tabby Euphoria Real.jpg|Tabby Euphoria: Capitol Alexis_Rival_RL.jpg|Alexis Rival: District 0 Cadence Snowfall.jpg|Cadence Snowfall: District 0 LightDymentosaRL.jpg|Light Dymentosa: District 1 Allura.png|Allura Glitter: District 1 Lee_Kagene.jpg|Lee Kagene: District 2 Alexis_RL.png|Alexis Slate: District 2 MilesReworp.jpeg|Miles Reworp: District 3 sarahceliaRL.jpg|Sarah Celia: District 3 IssacBladeRl.jpg|Issac Blade: District 4 Juliet_Aphrodite.png|Juliet Aphrodite: District 4 Ash_Harper.jpg|Ash Harper: District 5 Nichole peytonRL.jpg|Nichole Peyton: District 5 KordanCadenRL.jpg|Kordan Caden: District 6 DorithiWealonoRL.jpg|Dorithi Wealono: District 6 Jayson-huffRL.jpg|Jayson Huff: District 7 Th-30.jpeg|Artemis Moonsliver: District 7 Upforauction5.jpg|Clover Field: District 8 Clarissa.jpg|Clarissa Scar: District 8 Favian_Thread.jpg|Favian Thread: District 9 Img-thing.jpeg|Cheyanne Violanta: District 9 TyCadenRl.jpg|Ty Caden: District 10 Helena Krisp Real.jpg|Helena Krisp: District 10 TimThorburnRL.JPG|Tim Thorburn: District 11 KimThorburnRL.JPG|Kim Thorburn: District 11 August Rose RL.jpg|August Rose: District 12 Fawn Rose - District 7.jpg|Fawn Rose: District 12 Harley Swoop Real 2.jpg|Harley Swoop: District 13 Piper Quinn real.jpg|Piper Quinn: District 13 UziKystrelIRL.jpg|Uzi Kystrel: District 14 Hat_girl_maybe.jpg|Zyana Howel: District 14 Day 1: Getting "Settled In" Allura Glitter's POV (District 1) 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... A gong goes off, and the Career Alliance has entered the store. Everyone seemed to get a pre-filled bag with supplies, but no weapons. Very interesting. Maybe there is a lot of weapons throughout the store. The other career members bicker with each other, decided where they should go after we decide to make a quick pit-stop at the Returns and Exchanges counter. "Guys, we should try hiding out in Smalland." Tabby begins, but before she can reply, she is cut off by Lee. "Heck no. No one else will try and hide in the Bedroom Section." Everyone is arguing until Uzi comes up with an idea: "People, we should just camp out in the self-serve furniture area. We are already here anyways, so we might as well just camp out there." Everyone nods their heads in argreement and we head over to the furniture area. Just then, I hear another GONG! go off, meaning that we have encountered the next alliance, which is the Anti-Career. We don't have any weapons so far, so we decide not to go confront them just yet. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I spot a bow with a quiver, set of throwing knives, an axe, a katana, and a machete. All of the Career signature weapons were sitting in a little basket in the Swedish food market. Just as we smile in glee, I hear a cannon go off. BOOM! Someone was already dead. Question was, who was it? Dorithi Wealono's POV (District 6) BOOM! Our entire alliance heard the cannons go off as soon as Alexis Rivial tripped on the sidewalk and cracked open his head. Well, he was gone, and none of the Anti-Careers were going to help him. We all came in with our packs, but we weren't sure what was inside of them. So, we decided to open them up. None of us got lucky and had a weapon expect for Nichole and Favian who both found their signature weapons inside. Now, we had some weapons and we could take out some tributes. All of us in the Pre-Game drive decided that we would go hideout in Smalland, which was the children's play centre. Surely, there had to be something in there. So, we decided to make our way there. We entered Smalland and foun it completely abandoned just as we heard another gong go off. It was the Kongaroo Alliance. But, they sounded somewhat distant away, so we didn't worry about them all that much. We decided to go check out the store area and see what was going on with this Kongaroo Alliance. So, our alliance split. I went with Zyana, Emil and Nichole to see what was going on while the rest held the fort. We arrived at the enterance to the store and we looked around without checking behind us. But we should have, because the moment the four of us sighed with relief, I saw Zyana crumple to the ground and her cannon going off. BOOM! Then, I saw Sarah behind us, pulling out her knife from the back of Zyana's head. Nichole threw a dagger towards Sarah, and it landed in her arm. Her face displayed pain as she ran off, and we were forced to tell the alliance what had happened. Ty Caden's POV (District 10) I heard a cannon go off, then I saw Sarah running towards us with pain displayed on her face. She had a dagger slit in her arm, but she held two bloody daggers in her hands. "I killed the girl from 14, but my arm got cut in the process." Sarah replied. She was the only one of us to get a weapon in her pack, but Kordan had received a First Aid kit. He bandaged up the wound and soon, it was good as new. We decided to stay away from the entrance and we headed upstairs to the showroom. We made our way through the showroom when I spotted a pack sitting in some of the classic yellow IKEA bags. I opened it up to find a set of nine knives and some beef jerky. Was this my lucky day? Two of us were now well armed and ready to fight before we heard a gong go off. This time, it was the Rose Vedan Alliance that was coming. And their footsteps were coming towards us. The three of us hid under our own beds as we saw them passed by. It looks like the majority of them got weapons to use, and they were looking for someone to kill. The three of us stayed as silent as we possibily could underneath the beds where we were. I heard footsteps coming towards me that belonged to a twelve year old girl, followed by a metal clanking sound coming. Was I dead? The remainder of their alliance didn't look like they were going to leave until they killed one of us. I decided to make that person me. As swiftly as I could, I slid my pack down to Kordan, who caught it and stood up to face the alliance. Sarah stifled a scream and Kordan started to silently cry as the boy with the metal leg came up to me and slit my throat, but not before I took one of the knives I had and stabbed him in the heart. I collapsed beside him as both of slipped into darkness. Kim Thorburn's POV (District 11) I ran up beside my brother who had been stabbed in the heart and started to cry. How DARE they take my brother like that! It just wasn't right! The rest of our alliance looked sad to lose an alliance member and they all came up to give me one big hug. With my brother gone, I needed friends to support me through hard times, and I had found some in my alliance. We walked away from the the beds and we decided to make our way to the office supply furniture area. Since no one was really coming, we decided to make camp there for the afternoon. We played pretend office for a little bit and that made me cheer up. Fawn made a pretty convincing secretary while Miles played a grand CEO. The rest of us pretended to be his co-workers and I have to admit, we had a pretty fun time. The evening was coming down and as the rest of our alliance was talking and giggling, I sat by myself, staring at a wall until August came up to me and we had a talk. "I know what it's like to lose a sibling, even if it isn't to death." August started. "Fawn and I left behind two other sisters in the district to go and compete in these games. I know what it feels like to lose family, and it feels, well, awful." "Thanks for understanding, I guess." I replied. Then the both of us stared at the wall, our losses creating an bond between us. I thought that we were in peace, that is, until I heard two consective gongs going off. The last two alliances had entered the store as I fell asleep with my head in my arms. Harley Swoop's POV (District 13) Our alliance and the loners had finally gotten a chance to enter the grand store. The loners each went opposite ways from one another while our alliance marvelled at the beauty of the store. We weren't sure who died yet, but we saw the dead body of Zyana and my body filled up with shudders. She must have been killed earlier in the day. We all looked through our packs. The only ones to come out with any sort of weapon were Juliet, Ash and Piper. They all either had throwing knives or daggers of some sort. The rest of us just had a lot of survival stuff in our packs, so nothing all that interesting. The alliance decided that we should go hide out in the bedroom section of the store. So, we all fell asleep on cozy mattresses, dreaming of a world with no Hunger Games, only IKEA. But, during the middle of the night, I heard a scream that stopped momentarily. The question was, who died? Day 2: When in the Cafe... Lee Kagene's POV (District 2) I woke up with my Career Alliance in the Self-Furniture Area. Unknown to them, I had just killed a tribute that night. It was girl from four. I remember her cry in her ears, crying out for a Dylan of some sort. A former boyfriend? A unloving father? Anyways, I didn't really care at all her... After careful consideration, I decided to tell the Careers about my "kill" last night. They all gave me a good congratulations, but as soon as that happened, Helena collapsed flat with a dent in her temple. Allura and Tabby stayed behind to tend to her while Light, Uzi and I hunted down the tribute that caused this kill. The three of us ran throughout the self-furniture area, looking for whatever clues we could find about Helena's killer when Light was shot down behind by an axe in the skull. Now I was mad. Once Light crumpled to the ground, I found Jayson picking his axe from Light's head when Uzi aimed one of his knives towards Jayson which hit him in the skull. I went forward to strike Jayson again when he croaked out: "Helena's killer is headed for... the café." And with that, three cannons went off consecutively for the three most recent deaths of Helena, Light and Jayson as Uzi and I walked back to Allura and Tabby to tell them the news. Cadence Snowfall's POV (District 0) I grinned from ear to ear. My plan to eliminate a Career worked. But I couldn't laugh, because then they could find me. All I hope is that Jayson threw them off about the café idea. The Careers, knowing them would probably start by looking through the Swedish Food market for all I know. Running up the flights of stairs, I entered the upstairs café area, praying that I was alone. But, unfortunately, I wasn't. The Anti-Careers decided to rain on my party. Oh well... "Hey look, there she is." I heard a feminine voice cry out. Do I go face the Antis, or should I just hide out and wait? I decided on the former, but not before I had some fun. I picked up a few plates from the café serving line and smashed them against the floor, creating a sharp path of jagged plates leading to my camp out area, making it hard to find me. I heard a few screams before the Antis reached me, but I had a deal to offer them. "I have the only medic pack that will heal the broken glass. If you kill me, I'll make sure you'll never find the pack." The Anti-Careers pondered this before one of the boys came up to me and lifted his swords, trying to take out my head. But before he could, I decided to have a little "fun" with him. "Poor Favian, the boy that can't see anything three feet in front of him. What are going to do, kill me? You'll miss by at least a good foot." Favian raged, and soon I felt a sword slice through my throat. But before I could die, I quickly disposed of my pack over the railing as I spoke "Have fun finding the pack." BOOM! Sarah Celia's POV (District 3) Kordan looked pretty bummed out about his older brother's death. Sure they were from different districts, but family would always be family. I attempted to calm down the poor boy. "Hey, Kordan, it will be ok. Ty will always be with you." I whispered to him in an attempt to calm him down. But, knowing my skills, I don't think that it would work at all. But what happened next to Kordan, I couldn't stop. "Sarah, I just can't live without knowing that Ty is alive. I'm sorry for doing this." He took my knife, the one that I used to kill Zyana, and he brought the knife towards his heart. He took a deep breath before I screamed out: "KORDAN! You don't have to do this!" "Actually," Kordan spoke, "I do Sarah." Then without avail, Kordan plunged the knife into his heart. I screamed for him to come back, without realizing that I was all alone. BOOM! Clarissa Scar's POV (District 8) All of us had smiles on our faces as we told stories and bounced on beds in the bedroom section of the store. For a moment, I forgot about being in the games at all and instead enjoying my time in a furniture store. We were all having fun, that is, until clover decided to rain on our parade. He grabbed little Fawn off the bed she was jumping on and literally squished her to death. August screamed, followed by Kim and the rest of us. How dare my district partner get away with such a murder? I ran towards Clover before starting to take him on with my hands and soon all of the Rose Vedan Alliance was on top of Clover, knocking him bloody before two cannons went off. BOOM! BOOM! The alliance started to mourn the death of Fawn. Kim was comforting August, telling him that everything would be okay. I raised an eyebrow in suspicion towards Kim, but she didn't return the look back. But, that was okay, I guess. I let the two of them have a little "space" before I heard a distant scream. But who was it from? We dared not to investigate further, but instead fell asleep on the ground and settled in for a long night's sleep. Alexis Slate's POV (District 2) I screamed as Emil's hand brushed over the cut on my foot. We hadn't managed to find the medic kit that could my wound that I got from chasing down Cadence. Time was running out, but not because the wound was infected. There some sort of substance coating the shard and I could feel the substance racing towards my lungs. Everyone looked around the café, trying to find any sign of a medic kit at all. I could feel my life force waning away as the night continued on and on when finally around midnight, the substance had infected my lungs and I couldn't breath. My question that I had before I died was, why? Cadence didn't need to kill me, did she? But as time wasted away, I couldn't help but cry. I felt a rush of poison course through my blood as I let out one last bloody scream before I fell down on the floor, my last thoughts on how much my boyfriend Blaze will miss me. BOOM! Alliances as of Day 2 Day 3: Market Hall War Uzi Kystrel's POV (District 14) CRASH! I heard a banging noise ringing through my ears. The Careers had searched the entire main floor area, but no luck for finding Helena's killer though. But the most suprising noise of the morning was well... crashing glass I guess. But what was the point of it? Our group got together and discussed strategy. "Well, are we going to follow the sound or not?" Tabby replied a little timidly. "No Tabby, we aren't going to follow it. OF COURSE WE ARE GOING TO FOLLOW IT!" Lee replied boldly. "Then who are we sending?" Allura replied. "Um, I don't know yet." I replied. "Best to split up. Two of us stay here while the other two go and attack. Best to send people with ranged weapons out." "I'll go" Lee replied. "Tabby, come with me, you're our best ranged shooter." Tabby and Lee left the self-serve furniture department as Allura and I held the fort for what seemed like forever. At first, we both stared out into the back of the store, waiting for the possibility of an attack. Then, we started to talk. "Well, we can't just bore ourselves here all day, can we?" I started. "No, we can't" Allura replied with a bit of a fiery tone. "But stupid Lee decided on taking Tabby with him to the Market Hall, leaving us with pretty much nothing to do." I took a little glance towards Allura, and only then did I notice something underneath all the fiery attitude: beauty. Artemis Moonsilver's POV (District 7) After Favian knocked into the glassware in the Market Hall, I knew that we were a dead alliance. Probably EVERYONE heard us, and I was worried for my life. The next thing I needed to confirm my fears was the footsteps of an alliance. Or just one person? But my instincts told me that we were under attack, I aimed a arrow, just in case, but instead I spotted a glimpse of a young boy; it was Harley. then I looked to my left and I saw Miles. Was everyone here? My alliance looked scared, but I was feeling confident. Harley started to move towards the middle of the store aisle and I saw my chance. I released my arrow and the arrow flew into the boy's skull. BOOM! Harley fell down dead as a older girl with tears in her eyes glanced towards me before taking the boy into the aisle beside him. Everyone took a glance at each other. But I had one question hanging in the air: What had I started by killing Harley? Before I could reply, I heard a BANG go off. But this time around, it was for Favian. He received a revolver bullet to the heart. He collapsed and I caught him as he fell. "Favian, hang in there!" I started to yell. "Willow.." Favian started before he collapsed. BOOM! Ash Harper's POV (District 5) As soon as Harley fell, Piper shot a death stare at a girl across the hall. She wanted revenge for her friend's death. I shot Isaac an uneasy glance and he just shrugged his shoulders, sword at the ready. All I had was my miniature mace. What was I going to do with a hammer? I didn't know, but I caught the movement of a little girl, no older than 12 crossing the Market Hall. I decided that she was a worthy target. My hand was thinking before I was and I launched the hammer in the girl's direction. She looked shocked, but quicker than any kid that age, she aimed an arrow towards my heart and it hit my shoulder. I cried out in pain but I didn't notice that one of her allies was right behind me. All I could think about was saying goodbye as she swung the knife towards my head. soon, darkness clouded my vision and I was gone. BOOM! Miles Reworp's POV (District 3) So far since entering the area, our alliance hadn't lost any members at all to death or other alliances. But due to Cheyanne and Clarissa's communication process, everything had gone... smoothly. The rest of our alliance decided to lay low while making our way out towards the exit area of the store. Cheyanne and Clarissa looked like they had another plan cooked up, so the rest of us laid low and watched. Dorithi had apparently distracted the Career with the yellow hair and was screaming her head off and running somewhere near the bedding section of the store to lead him off. But, with a quick snap of Dorithi's fingers, Cheyanne came up from behind her and speared the Career right through his skull as a cannon went off. BOOM! Cheyanne and Dorithi smiled, running back towards us until we heard several gun shots aimed at the ceiling. That caught everyone's attention. "Listen, losers!" Tabby yelled across the hall. "You may think that you have an edge on all of us Careers, but in reality, you don't! I let you kill today, but that's because tomorrow, you'll all be dead! Did you hear me? DEAD!" The silence was creepy, but soon after, Tabby continued. "So if I were you guys, I would enjoy your last evening together as an alliance, because tomorrow, the Careers are coming to town!" And with that last statement, Tabby ran out of the hall. Our alliance debated going after her, but the Anti-Careers motioned us to go upstairs with the other alliances. We reluctantly headed upstairs and set up some fun traps for the Careers. Because if they wanted revenge, they were going to get it. Alliances as of Day 3 Day 4: Da END! So yeah, I sort of lost luster for these games :3 (I tried). So in the end, the IKEA store got boomed and everyone died except Allura Glitter and Uzi Kystrel! (yeah, like NO ONE SAW THAT COMING GUYS).So I'll add one last POV to close it all off and then the games are finished. Also, the death order on Day 4 was randomly chosen by the random number generator. Allura Glitter's POV (District 1) All I could hear was a crashing noise that walloped the entire store. I attempted to think of good thoughts; being wrapped in Uzi's arms, attempting to survive the storm. Eventually, the pelting stopped and all the noises came to a sudden stop. I lifted my head away from Uzi's arms. But, how was I still alive? Were Uzi and I dead? My head was racing with thoughts until the loudspeaker went on throughout the shop: "Congrats to our two victors, Uzi Kystrel and Allura Glitter! You gave us a good show and an amazing love story as the cherry on top. You two deserve it." With the announcement of us winning, I returned to find Uzi to tell him the good news; that we had won. Both of us flickered a smile before we leaned closer and closer in towards each other and our lips met. This had happened before, but this kiss didn't mean the end of a dream. It was the start of a whole new life. Death Chart Category:Hunger Games Category:Summer bee's Games Category:Summer bee 13 Category:Fan Fiction